La isla de la muerte
by estrada2082
Summary: Nuestro joven capitán correr a peligro cuando llega a una isla sin nombre pero pronto las cosas cambiaran cuando se alié con la marina...
1. Chapter 1

**La isla de la muerte.**

 **Cap.1**

En Nuevo Mundo, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse pesadas; cuando nuestro joven capitán estaba cerca de la muerte…

 **[2 meses antes…]**

Nuestro joven capitán como siempre andaba de inquieto, sus nakamas tenían ganas de ver una isla pronto; para que su inquieto capitán dejara de fastidiar. Hasta que la brújula de Nami apunta hacia una isla y esta llama a sus nakamas y les dice:

\- Chicos!, al fin apareció una isla – Exclamo Nami feliz

-Qué bien! – dijeron los nakamas de Luffy felices por la noticia

-Y como se llama la isla, Nami? – Pregunto Sanji

-Su nombre no aparece en el mapa- dice Nami –Pero no es nada de qué preocuparse, nosotros podemos nombrarla – dice Nami sonriente.

-Qué bien!, le pondremos nombre a una isla – Exclaman todos.

Mientras tanto Luffy estaba sentado entre los arboles de mandarina de Nami, durmiendo, hasta que Zoro lo llama pero este no le responde y corre a ver que le paso a su capitán, pero su capitán estaba dormido. Este se quedó viendo unos segundos a su capitán; pero de repente este se despierta y ve a su primer oficial frente suyo y la dice:

-Zoro… Buenos días – dice Luffy aun medio dormido.

-Buenos días Luffy, te tengo una noticia – Le dijo Zoro cariñosamente a su capitán.

-Que?

-Apareció una isla, y en 23 horas estaremos en ella – dijo directamente, a su capitán.

-De Acuerdo.

Mientras tanto los demás estaban en lo suyo hasta que se les hozo raro que su pequeño capitán no estuviera en cubierta, así que corrieron hacia donde estaba Zoro, estos se quedaron congelados al ver porque había tanto silencio, su capitán estaba dormido en el pecho de su primer oficial y este estaba rojo de la vergüenza, era la primera vez que todos los demás, lo veían así con su capitán, y este les dijo:

-Que tanto miran y que quieren? – dijo Zoro enojado.

-Solo veníamos a ver porque había tanto silencio – dijo la navegante sonriendo maliciosamente – y ahora ya sabemos porque?

-Lárgate "bruja", suficiente tengo que Luffy me use como su almohada – dijo Zoro cabreado.

-Como me llamaste! – dijo Nami ardiendo en rabia.

Estos empezaron a gritar haciendo que Luffy se levantara y golpeara las cabezas de sus nakamas, cuando Luffy hizo eso sus nakamas le dieron un golpe en la cabeza diciendo.

-PERO POR QUE NOS HAS GOLPEADO, IDIOTA!

-Es que no me dejan dormir y yo solo quiero tranquilidad y ni eso puedo conseguir – dijo el capitán enojado.

Sus nakamas se lo quedaron viendo y Robin se acercó y le dijo:

-Yo sé en donde puedes dormir en paz – dijo Robin sonriéndole.

-En serio – dijo Luffy dejando su enojo a un lado y sonriéndole a Robin.

-Si. Ven sígueme – dijo Robin tomando la mano de su capitán.

Robin llevo Luffy a un cuarto y le dijo:

-Bienvenido a tu camarote – le dijo mientras lo metía

-Mi camarote? – dijo sorprendido.

-Si es tuyo y solo tú puedes entrar a él y hacer lo que quieras en el – dijo Robin.

-Wow! – dijo Luffy lanzándose a la cama – Gracias Robin!

Cuando Luffy le dijo eso a Robin, esta le sonrió y le dio un abrazo y después cerró la puerta despidiéndose de Luffy.

Mientras tanto los demás se quedaron molestando a Zoro por lo sucedido hace un momento, Zoro se fue hacia los camarotes y vio a Robin salir de uno, esta se acercó y le dijo:

-No lo molestes, pues si quieres puedes hacerlo más feliz de lo que ya está – dijo sonriente.

Este no le respondió, solo siguió de largo y toco la puerta y su capitán le dijo:

-Pase!

Su capitán se oía muy feliz y este procedió a pasar haciendo que Luffy le sonriera extensamente.

-Zoro, que pasa?

-Solo quería hablar contigo – dijo Zoro ocultando su sonrojo.

-De qué? – dijo Luffy curioso.

Zoro solo se quedó en silencio, haciendo que su capitán tuviera más curiosidad. Luffy se paró de la cama y se acercó a Zoro, y su primer oficial al darse cuenta se la subieron los colores a la cara haciendo que su capitán se preocupara por él y le tocara la frente, el noto que su capitán estaba de puntillas y este pensó Que lindo es cuando se preocupa por mi. Y sin darse se acercó a la cara de su capitán, quedando a centímetros de sus labios: el menor noto las intenciones de su nakama y termino uniendo sus labios con los de su primer oficial, cuando el hizo eso el mayor empezó a introducir su lengua en la boca de su capitán, y su capitán le permitió unir su lengua con la de él, con cada movimiento el chico de goma se excitaba más, pero el chico comenzó a querer se pararse de su primer oficial, pero este no se lo permitió, acerco más al chico a su cuerpo haciendo que este gimiera y cuando hizo eso más prolongo más aquel beso y con tan solo minutos ellos acabaron en la cama probando sus cuerpos, Zoro comenzó a lamer cada parte del cuellos de Luffy haciendo que este de estremeciera con cada lamida y fue bajando hasta llagar a sus pantalones, pero la lujuria que lo invadía lo llevo arrancarle el pantalón y llevándose la ropa interior de este, y empezó a lamer el e rectado miembro de su capitán haciendo que este gimiera más fuerte, con cada gemido el espadachín se excitaba más y esta metió sus dedos en la boca de Luffy, el chico los lamio hasta dejarlos o suficientemente húmedos; Zoro bajo su mano hacia la entrada del chico introduciendo un dedo, pero el chico no hizo ningún movimiento, metió el segundo y el tercero, empezando a moverlos en círculo y Luffy solo movía sus caderas en señal de que el no necesitaba lubricación, Zoro empezó a introducir si necesitado miembro en la entrada de Luffy, este se aferró a la espalda de Zoro haciendo que este sintiera dolor pero no le importaba estaba concentrado en la introducción y sin nada que perder lo introdujo todo de un golpe haciendo que Luffy se estremeciera, Zoro se quedó quieto un momento para que Luffy se acostumbrase, pero luego de un rato Luffy empezó a mover sus caderas en señal de que estaba listo, Zoro empezó a embestir a Luffy suavemente para no lastimarlo pero luego de unos segundo comenzó a subir la velocidad al igual que los gemidos de Luffy, este empezó a embestirlo cada vez más fuerte haciendo que Luffy comenzara a decir:

-Más… Zoro mas…

Estas palabras hicieron que Zoro buscara el punto débil de Luffy y lo encontró haciendo que el chico le dijera "Ahí… Zoro ahí, más fuerte", este empezó a profundizar sus estocadas gracias a Luffy que había enrollado sus piernas alrededor de su cintura haciendo las más profundas, Zoro empezó a masajear el miembro de Luffy, luego de unos momentos este se corrió en su mano y el termino dentro de este. Luego de unos segundos este salió de Luffy acostándose a su lado, y este paso a decir:

-Luffy… quieres ser mi novio? – Exclamo Zoro entre cortadamente.

-Si… - dijo Luffy sonriéndole suavemente.

Luego de unos segundos Luffy se quedó dormido al igual que Zoro, con el trascurso de los minutos este abrazo a Luffy pegándolo a su pecho para que se acurrucase allí.

 **[Sunny, Cubierta…]**

-En dónde están? – Exclamo Nami furiosa.

-Si, en donde esta Luffy y ese marimo – dijo Sanji prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-No lo sé – dijo Nami.

Pero de repente Sanji noto que Robin estaba riendo en vos baja y este se acercó a elle y le pregunto:

-Porque te ríes Robin-sama? – dijo Sanji ojos de corazón.

-Porque yo si se en donde están – dijo Robin sonriendo- Pero será mejor no molestarlos están hablando cosa muy importantes.

En ese momento Sanji se sonrojo por lo que dijo Robin y se fue apresuradamente hacia la cocina dejando en duda a sus demás nakamas por su comportamiento…

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

[Al día siguiente…]

En la mañana Luffy estaba tirado en el suelo, roncando y chopper entro y le dijo:

-Luffy despierta!

-Que pasa chopper – dijo Luffy medio dormido

-Es hora del desayuno

-Que bien" – dijo muy emocionado.

Cuando Luffy escucho la palabra "desayuno" se levantó como si no hubiera un mañana y se fue directo al baño y se encontró con Zoro que estaba tomando un baño, a este se le subieron los colores a la cara, cuando Zoro noto que Luffy estaba parado viéndolo, le tomo de la mano y lo acerco a él, esto hizo que Luffy se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba, Zoro tomo el mentón de Luffy; acercándolo a sus labios, dándole un suave beso, Luffy correspondió el beso de su amado espadachín.

Mientras tanto los demás entraban al comedor y Sanji seguía pensando en lo que hacían esos dos. Robin lo tomo del hombro haciendo que este se estremeciera del susto; este por impulso le dijo:

-Pero que haces, Robin? – dijo Sanji con el corazón al borde del paro cardiaco.

-Solo quería probar mis dudas – Dijo Robin dulcemente.

-Que duda…? – dijo Sanji medio asustado.

-De que aun pensabas en esos dos –Le susurro Robin.

Sanji voltio a ver hacia otro lado, aclarando sus dudas de Robin, pero de repente entraron Zoro y Luffy entraron como si nada y le dijeron a sus nakanas.

-Buenos días a todos!

-Buenos días! – contestaron todos los demás.

-Oí, Luffy que hacías tanto con Zoro – dijo Nami.

Luffy se sonrojo y tapo su rostro con su sombrero para que nadie lo notase y Nami miro a Zoro y le dijo:

-Y… que hicisteis con Luffy – dijo Nami sonriendo Lujuriosamente.

-Que te importa "Bruja" – dijo Zoro enojado y con leve sonrojo

-Solo quería saber, ya que nunca salieron a cenar – dijo Nami sonriendo.

Luffy iba a responderle a Nami, pero Zoro le tapó la boca para que no dijese nada, ya que Luffy dice la verdad y nada más que la verdad, Luffy mordió la mano de Zoro, este no hayo opción y cayó a Luffy con un beso a pesar de que los demás estuvieran presente, Luffy se sonrojo por la acción de Zoro, lo estaba besando frente a sus nakamas y Robin sonrió al ver la escena. Zoro se separó y le dijo a Robin:

-Porque sonríes, acaso esta escena te hace feliz.

-Si estoy feliz por vosotros y estáis bien, No? – dijo Robin sonriéndole al espadachín.

Zoro se sonrojo por el comentario de la arqueóloga, los demás no entendían y le preguntaron a Robin:

-Porque Zoro se sonrojo?

-Es que ayer Zoro fue al nuevo camarote de Luffy, y no solo fue a hablar fue a… - Robin se sonrojo – a hacer algo muy complaciente.

Los demás nakamas se sonrojaron por lo que pensaron y el único que no entendió fue chopper y le pregunto a Zoro:

-Zoro, de que habla Robin-chan? – dijo derramando la inocencia enfrente de Zoro.

-De nada estos son temas para mayores Chopper –Exclamo Zoro con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Ok – Dijo Chopper alejándose de Zoro y acercándose a la arqueóloga.

[En la tarde…]

Mientras tanto Luffy dormía en sima de su espadachín, esta miraba el sol distante y sentía los suaves latidos del corazón de su Capitán, hasta que un barco de la marina apareció y embosco a todos los mugiwaras y Zoro despertó a Luffy haciendo que este se enojase y usara su Hikai contra todos y esto causo que casi todos los de la marina cayeran desmayados y Zoro le dijo a Luffy:

\- Bien hecho Luffy!

-Porque lo dices? – Dijo Luffy curioso

-Porque lograste desmayar a muchos marines – dijo Zoro sonriendo

-Oh!

Luffy tomo su caralofono y contacto a sus aliados; estos contestaron y le dijeron:

-MUGIWARA-YA AYUDANOS…!

Luffy no respondió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el barco y de los marinea y con un solo ataque hizo que cayeran todos los marines y se dirigió a las celdas y vio a sus aliados y dijo:

-Law, Kid, Sabo… SHANKS! – Exclamo Luffy con asombro.

Luffy comenzó a sacar a todos de él barco y les pregunto:

-Que hacéis arrestados? – Dijo Luffy muy seriamente

-Pues – dijo Sabo – Es que han daba por los bares con el primer oficial de Kid, y uno de la marina nos vio y aviso a un almirante y este uso kairoseki Killer logró escapar y le aviso a Kid y Kid a Law, al hacer eso aparecieron los tres almirantes y con suerte no lo mataron; pero eso es lo que paso – dijo Sabo avergonzado.

-Ok, pero saben que no deben descuidarse; la marina está más activa y eso es un riesgo – Dijo Luffy molesto –Bueno por otro lado, que hacia Shanks para que lo arrestase la marina

-Bueno… - dijo Shanks sonrojándose – Es que han daba por pates donde la marina esta mas tiempo y un comandante me vio y me arresto…ja ja ja ja. Ja – dijo Shanks avergonzado y sintiéndose como un idiota.

Luffy suspiro ya que era el único que la marina no ha atrapado para llevarlo a su fin y su abuelo el vicealmirante Garp le ofreció a Luffy mientras sus nakamas dormían que se uniera a los marines ya que es el único que puede hablar con "Dragón" el revolucionario y Luffy le dijo:

-Lo pensare, pero si me uno mis nakamas vienen conmigo – Exclamo Luffy.

-Como quieras, no hay problema alguno – dijo Garp sonriendo.

-Espero que no sea una trampa, porque si lo es date por cadáver…Entendisteis! –Respondió Luffy de manera sádica.

-…- Garp no tuvo palabras para responder lo que dijo Luffy.

Garp solo se despidió de Luffy y se fue dejando a Luffy que pensara sino tenía otra alternativa.

Asi fue transcurriendo la noche y Luffy solo se quedaba pensando en lo que le propuso su abuelo y después de averlo pensado 4 hrs, llamo a su abuelo y le dijo:

-Acepto!

-Que bien…Bienvenido a la marina! –Exclamo Garp.

-Que tal si nos vemos en la isla sin nombre y hablamos en el lado norte de la isla – Replico Luffy.

-Vale.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

 **[En la mañana en la isla…]**

Luffy bajo del barco como si no estuviera consiente de sus acciones, pero el espadachín se le acercó y le dijo:

-A dónde vas?

-A alguna parte, donde pueda esta… solo – dijo Luffy con una actitud reservada.

El espadachín no pudo reaccionar tras aquellas palabras que se expresaban con frialdad, era muy extraño ver que el infantil capitán pudiera actuar tan fríamente de la noche a la mañana; por simple impulso opto por seguir a su capitán sin que este se diese cuenta. Cuando el despistado capitán se percató de que alguien lo seguía camino hacia lo más profundo de aquella isla y de un solo movimiento este se desapareció y apareció detrás de su oponente, pero al darse cuenta de que era Zoro le pregunto fríamente:

-Que hacéis aquí?

-No, que hacéis tu aquí y porque estáis tan alerta?

-Pues es que… - Murmuro nervioso Luffy – Es qué quería ir a recorrer la isla, es todo.

-… - El espadachín no dijo nada, solo se acercó y le beso con ternura y le susurró al oído – Porque me mientes…Luffy – dijo Zoro provocativamente.

-Pues…es…que – Murmuro entre cortadamente Luffy por los nervios que le recorrían su cuerpo.

-Pues que… Luffy? – Dijo Zoro lamiendo la oreja de Luffy.

Luffy no le contestaba solo gemía tras los movimientos de Zoro, este empezó a empujar a Zoro para que se detuviese, pero este insistió u continuo con sus caricias; haciendo que Luffy se estremeciera del éxtasis que le hacía sentir, con tan solo segundos Zoro había recorrido a Luffy desde sus labios hasta su cuello y de su cuello a su ombligo y así Zoro iba avanzando hasta que escucho una voz que le hablaba desde un árbol, era Akagami; Zoro por el susto se detuvo y Luffy se sonrojo al ver a su mentor en aquel árbol, y Akagami le dijo a los dos:

-Porque se detenéis, era algo entretenido – dijo Akagami sonriéndoles

-Eres un pervertido Shanks – Exclamo Luffy mas sonrojado de lo común.

-Vamos Luffy, me llamas pervertido y aquí el mas pervertido de los tres es Zoro – Dijo Akagami dan dolé una mordida a la manzana que tenía en su mano.

-Oye, yo no soy un pervertido! – Replico Zoro enojado.

-Si claro… bueno por otro lado, Zoro jamás me pedisteis permiso para estar con Luffy – Exclamo Akagami bajando del árbol.

-De que habláis? – Respondió Zoro dudoso por las palabras de Akagami.

-Que Luffy nunca te dijo que para que alguien pudiera estar con él tenían que pedirme permiso a mí – Exclamo Akagami burlonamente.

-No.

-Que lastima… pero el único que me a pedido permiso para andar con Luffy a sido Trafagar Law – Replico Akagami apuntando hacia la derecha de Luffy.

-Así es – Exclamo Law – Yo he sido el único que le a pedido a Akagami la mano de Luffy y yo debo repartir esos besos en Luffy – Replico Law tomando la mano de Luffy.

Luffy se sorprendió por la actitud del mayor y abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ni una palabra; en ese momento Law aprovecho para robarle un beso a Luffy, pero Luffy uso un ataque para separar a Law de él y Law fue mandado al otro lado de la isla y Zoro se quedó boqui abierto era la primera vez que Luffy a tacaba a Trafagar, así que Luffy recordó porque había ido a la profundidad del bosque y se alejó 10 pasos de Zoro y Shanks y corrió hasta donde ando a Law.

 **[En el otro lado de la isla…]**

-Maldita sea… eso dolió pero valió la pena – Exclamo Law sacudiendo su gorro.

-Como estas Law? – Dijo una voz no muy lejos de él.

-Quién eres? – Exclamo Law apareciendo su espada.

-Acaso ya no te acordáis de mí, yo soy casi como tu padre? - Respondió la voz

-es IMPOSIBLE! - Ley Murmur.

Law se puso blanco al ver que era Doflamingo, era imposible y era extraño, que había el ahí y de repente sintió que había alguien más ahí, era el vicealmirante Garp, los 3 almirantes de la marina y los demás al ver eso noto que la isla estaba llena de ellos y Law desenvainó su espada pero noto que nadie se inmuto por la acción del supernova y se sintió extraño hasta que vio a Luffy acercarse, y el primero en decir algo fue el:

-Mugiwara-ya cuidado! – Exclamo Law.

-Porque? O de qué? – dijo Luffy acercándose a su abuelo.

-Ja, que bueno que aceptasteis mi oferta Luffy pero no te confíes mucho, no queráis que os arresten por traición… o si – Exclamo Garp revolviendo el cabello de Luffy.

-Yo no soy un traicionero y no pienso hacerlo, solo será temporal hasta que esto se acabe volveré hacer pirata…Ok! – Replico muy directamente Luffy al gobierno mundial.

-Como gustes – Exclamo la marina.

Law se quedó en blanco al escuchar las palabras de Luffy, era imposible que le chico de goma se estuviese aliando con la marina. Parecía como si tuviese una pesadilla, y una muy mala, pero esto es algo que nadie esperaba del chico de goma fuera a estar con los marines en algo tan riesgoso.

-Oye Luffy! – Dijo Doflamingo haciendo hacia atrás el sombrero de Luffy.

-Que mingo? – Respondió Luffy sonriendo.

-Ponte esta gorra de la marina, eso simbolizara nuestra alianza… que dices? – Exclamo Doflamingo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bueno pero antes – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa melancólica – Abuelo, solo habla con él y no le hagas nada… por favor – Replico Luffy viendo a su abuelo a los ojos.

-… - Garp no tuvo palabras para responder a esas palabras que decía Luffy, sus palabras se escuchaban como si fuera la última vez que lo viera nunca regresara… otra vez.

 **Continuara…**


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4.

[Mientras tanto en medio de la isla…]

-Oí, Akagami – Exclamo Zoro.

-Oigo Zoro – Exclamo Akagami.

-Donde esta Luffy?

-Está del otro lado de la isla –Dijo Akagami lanzando la manzana que estaba comiendo.

-Oh, espera hacia donde fue a caer Law – Menciono el peli verde.

-Así el lado norte de la isla – Dijo Akagami apuntando hacia el norte.

Zoro salió corriendo hacia donde fue lanzado Law pero Akagami le dijo "Hacia el otro lado Zoro"; este comentario hizo que Zoro se sonrojara por que la maldita isla se había movido sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta.

[Mientras tanto en el lado norte de la isla]

-Bien Luffy, esa gorra se tevé mejor que ese sombrero de paja – Exclamo Doflamingo.

-Tienes razón Mingo, tienes razón… - Murmuro Luffy con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno Luffy, vamos al otro lado del barco ahí planearemos como poder hablar con "Dragón" – Exclamo Doflamingo.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Luffy tallándose una maléfica sonrisa en su rostro.

Luffy y Doflamingo fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta el otro lado del barco; en eso Garp la hablo a Luffy para decirle:

-Luffy tienes un plan?

-Claro que lo tengo y esto no fallara – Exclamo Luffy sonriendo.

-Que bien – Dijo Garp aliviado.

Garp y Luffy entraron a donde estaban todos los marines de alto rango, esto se sorprendieron al ver la sonrisa de Luffy, esa sonrisa era diferente a la que siempre usaba, este opto por preguntarle a los marines:

-Que tanto miran mi sonrisa… Acaso les gusta? – Exclamo Luffy divertido.

-NOO! – Constaron rápidamente los marines.

-Que bien, bueno prosigamos con el plan – Dijo Luffy sonriente.

Luffy sin demorar más tiempo empezó a explicar a los marines el plan paso a paso y detalle a detalle; pero Garp le dijo a Luffy:

-Cómo puede hacerle eso a tu padre?

-Es muy simple Garp, como nunca eh conocido a mi padre… no puedo sentir ese sentimiento de culpa – Exclamo Luffy sonriendo sádicamente.

-… - Garp se quedó en shock al escuchar eso, era imposible que su nieto hablase así, como si no tuviera un corazón, como si no fuera humano.

[En la tarde…]

-Ah… donde se han metido esos cuatro – Exclamo Nami en un suspiro.

-No lo sé Nami~sama – Dijo Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Pero de repente la marina apareció de la nada, y lanzaron kairoseki a todos los usuarios de la fruta del diablo y los marines procedieron a decir:

-Lamentamos llevarlos así con su capitán pero él sabía que nos atacarían por esto – Exclamaron los marines.

-…- Los mugiwaras se quedaron sin palabras lo que les dijeron aquellos marines, les sorprendió… Luffy esta con la marina…

~Momentos después…~

Todos los que se encontraban en el Sunny se hallaban en un cuarto muy grande, esposados y algunos encadenados… pero de repente apareció Luffy vestido de la marina y todos se quedaron boqui abiertos, menos Robin; la pelinegra pasó a decir a Luffy:

-Así que te aliaste con la marina?

-ah… eres muy lista Robin, pero si ustedes no quieren estar en prisión deben unirse a la marina conmigo – Dijo Luffy sonriendo de lado.

-De acuerdo capitán, yo me uniré a los marines - Exclamo Robin – Y… ustedes que dicen?

-De acuerdo! – Gritaron los mugiwaras.

-Olvídenlo – Exclamo Kid.

-Como quieras! – Murmuro Luffy – Soldados!

-Sí, vicealmirante –Respondieron los dos soldados.

-Llévenselo al nivel seis de la isla, ok – Replico Luffy.

-Sí, señor!

Los dos marines salieron escoltando a Kid al nivel seis, mientras tanto Nami miraba a Luffy opto por decirle:

-Que te traen entre manos… Luffy?

-Algo que cambiara la forma de ver a la marina – Dijo Luffy sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

Robin solo miraba a su joven capitán y al solo escuchar su voz sintió un mal presentimiento, noto que no era el mismo…

[En la noche…]

Mientras tanto los marines buscaban a Zoro en la isla, hasta que en unos de los pasillos del barco la vieron. Luffy fue hacia donde este estaba, y cuando estuvo a unos metros de este la dijo:

-Ah, Zoro pero que gusto me da verte – dijo de manera maliciosa.

-Quién eres? - Exclamo Zoro dando dos pasos atrás.

-Como de que quien soy yo…; yo soy Luffy o acaso dudas de quién soy?

-…- Zoro no tuvo palabras para responderle pero un presentimiento lo invadió y él sabe de qué ese no es Luffy – Bueno… por otro lado, que hace unidos de Marín.

-Y se una alianza con la marina, así que tengo que vestir así, tienes alguna duda Zoro… - Exclamo Luffy con sarcasmo.

-No, ninguna… Capitán – Exclamo Zoro molesto.

-Qué bien! Entonces sígueme – Dijo Luffy sonriente.

-Claro… - Murmuro Zoro.

Luffy escolto a Zoro a su oficina, Zoro se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de aquel cuarto y opto por preguntarle:

-Que se supone que eres en la marina?

-Un vicealmirante, por qué?

-Por nada – Exclamo Zoro desviando la mirada.

-Toma – Dijo Luffy entregando le ropa de Marín – Ponte lo.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras las horas pasaban, Luffy les decía detalles a detalles a los marines el plan para atrapar a "Dragón" el revolucionario.

[En la mañana, cuartel secreto de Jimbei…]

-Un mensaje a llegado! – Exclamo unos de los tripulantes de Jimbei.

-De quién? – Exclama Jimbei.

-Es la marine – Respondió un tripulante.

-Contesta! – Replico Jimbei.

El caralofono se encendió y el que estaba hablando era Luffy, haciendo que Jimbei sobresaltara al chico, esta opto por responder:

-Luffy, que ha pasado!

-La marina me ha atrapado a mí…, a mis nakamas…, a mis aliados… y a mi mentor…Shanks y te pido ayuda… POR FAVOR! – Exclamo Luffy fingiendo lágrimas y dolor.

-Luffy!- Exclamo Jimbei.

-Por… favor…A…yu…den…me – Dijo Luffy como si desplomase.

Jimbei llamo inmediatamente a "Dragón" informándole lo sucedido; cuando "Dragón" escucho todo eso entro en shock, lo que estaba oyendo sonaba muy estúpido y preocupante y este salió de su escondite con sus nakamas, hacia el "Gobierno Mundial"…

[En el Gobierno Mundial; después de la transmisión…]

-Se hoyo muy bien! – Dijo Luffy sonriendo de satisfacción.

-Así es! – Exclamaron los marines alegres por lo que dijo Luffy.

-Si está muy bien – Exclamo Doflamingo.

-Je… yo sé que está bien… yo hice el plan – Murmuro Luffy sonriendo maléficamente por el comentario del rey de Dressrosa.

-…- Doflamingo se quedó en shock por la sonrisa del chico de goma que conoció 8 meses antes de la guerra de Dressrosa; aquel chico había cambiado… después de haberle puesto la gorra, y un recuerdo se le vino a la mente y recordó de quien era esa gorra.

[5 años antes…]

El "gobierno Mundial" se había enterado de que había un traidor en la marina y por tal error, se pagaba con la muerte de ese miembro y así se hizo, aquel hombre era Kei Kitsune, era el mejor amigo de Doflamingo.

Pero minutos antes de su ejecución la dijo a Doflamingo:

-Antes de que me ejecuten… quiero morir con mi gorra, y después guárdala, y dásela al primer pirata que haga alianza con la marina…

En ese momento Doflamingo se quedó en silencio hasta la ejecución de su amigo, e hizo lo que pidió y guardo la gorra… hasta que ese día llegase…

Continuara…

Nota:

Hola y perdonen la tardanza es que tenía que resolver cosas personales, y aparte la escuela era algo que no me daba tiempo, bueno eso no importa; espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen sus comentarios, para saber que piensan sobre lo que hago… bueno espero sus comentarios con ansias y hasta la próxima…


	5. Capitulo final

Capítulo 5.

[Al día siguiente…]

El "Gobierno Mundial", estaba preparado para encontrarse con "Dragón" el revolucionario, mientras un sueño se hacía pasar por Luffy y sus nakamas estaban haya; pero no les pasaría nada…

Mientras tanto Luffy estaba escondido y con unos sedantes, adormisantes, entre otros medicamentos. Pero de repente apareció "Dragón" con los nervios invadiéndolo de la angustia, y los marines empezaron con el plan; se iba a acercar los nakamas de Luffy y sus señuelos hasta que se topó con "El héroe de la Marina"… Monkey D. Garp, su padre…, Garp pasó a decirle:

-Que tengas dulces sueños… sueños…

En ese momento Luffy le clavo las jeringas introdujeron grandes cantidades de cantidades de medicamentos en "Dragón" haciendo que este callera desplomado en el suelo… inconsciente.

[2 horas después…]

"Dragón" empezó a despertar y noto que estaba encadenado con kairoseki, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba en la cárcel de la marina si no en un cuarto de un Marín de alto rango y eso entro Garp y le dijo a "Dragón":

-Al fin despiertas!

-Donde estoy…, donde esta Luffy? – Exclamo Dragón.

-Él está con Doflamingo… porque esa pregunta – Dijo Garp sonriéndole.

-Por qué Luffy es mi hijo y me preocupa!

-Mmm… eso explica tu comportamiento – Murmuro Garp.

-QUIERO VERLO… YA! – Exclamo Dragón enojado.

-Como quieras… hijo – Dijo Garp sacando un caralofono.

-Luffy… tu padre quiere verte – Murmuro Garp.

-…- Ninguna palabra salió de Luffy.

-Oí, Luffy estas bien?

-Si estoy bien, voy para allá – Susurro Luffy.

Luffy fingió ser el chico de antes y los marines se alegraban de ver a Luffy sonreír como antes… pero Luffy se desvió hacia el centro de cámaras de vigilancia y saludo a los marines, y les dijo:

-Hola… y… ADIOS!...

Luffy tomo a los marines y los aventó con mucha fuerza hacia la pared, haciendo que estos gritase de dolor, pero nadie a parte de Luffy los escuchaba; Luffy mato a cada Marín de ese circuito con tanta violencia que parecía que un monstro había entrado ahí por comida. Luffy salió de ahí y se cambió de ropa antes; después de haberse cambiando fue hacia la oficina de su abuelo y toco la puerta y dijo:

-Hola a todo el mundo! – dijo Luffy con una sonrisa de lado.

-Luffy! – Murmuro Dragón.

-Hola… padre, como te sientes?

-Hah… bien pero te tengo una pregunta.

-Que?

-Quien planeo esto?

-Yo lo hice – Afirmo Luffy sonriendo sádicamente.

"Dragón" se quedó en shock al escuchar eso su propio hijo había planeado… algo para atraparlo…

-Oye… Dragón! – Exclamo Luffy.

-…, que paso?

-Sé que quieres saber porque te atrape con la marina.

-Así es – Afirmo Dragón.

-Mira Dragón es muy sencillo; el plan era este, tenía que llamar a los exnakamas y fingir que me golpeaban, oraba para poder que me creyeran, después estos te le comunicarían y vendrías. Ahí inicia el plan, en donde debería estar yo, había un señuelo y los marines te atacarían y ahí pasaría la fase 2 del plan hacer que te acercara a los señuelos y aparecería mi abuelo y te diría:

-"Dulces sueños… hijo".

Cuando el dijese eso yo te clavaria 4 jeringas con sedantes y adormisantes para que calleras inconsciente. Y mi plan funciono y mírate ahora estos esposados en el "Gobierno Mundial", y con tu padre e hijo en un solo sitio.

-… - Dragón estaba congelado era el plan más brillante y acertado que había escuchado y más que viniera de su hijo.

Pero de repente la alarma sonó y un megáfono dijo:

-Alerta roja… HAY UN ASESINO EN EL GOBIERNO MUNDIAL!

Cuando el mensaje se terminó Luffy empezó a carcajearse sincopadamente, y este pasó a decir:

-Ja, ja, ja… pero que imbéciles solo quiero que la marina se quite de mi camino para poder ir por el One Piece, ja, ja, ja… - Exclamo Luffy tapándose un ojo con una mano, mientras miraba para arriba riendo.

Garp y Dragón se quedaron en shock al escuchar semejante cosa. Pero antes de que Luffy moverse un solo musculo apareció Zoro con sus katanas en sus manos apuntando hacia Luffy, Zoro pasó a decir:

-Yo sabía que tu no eras Luffy!

-Ja que listo fuiste Zoro… a pesar de no tener sentido de la ubicación – Exclamo de manera burlona Luffy.

-De vuélveme… a mi capitán!

-YO SOY TU CAPITAN…, nada mas que uso el cuerpo de tu capitán para tener apariencia física… - Exclamo sonriente.

-Quién eres? – murmuro Zoro.

-Yo puedo responderte eso… - Exclamo Doflamingo, quien se encontraba de tras de Zoro.

-A mingo, como te va?

-CALLATE… MALDITO BASTARDO!... O MAS BIEN KEI…

Garp al escuchar ese nombre se sobresaltó, era imposible que Kei estuviera vivo y en el cuerpo de su nieto, pero a la vez era muy lógico; él era el único que podía planear algo semejante, pero la pregunta era como se había metido en el cuerpo de Luffy.

-Garp… si tienes una pregunta, dila – Murmuro Kei

-Como… te metisteis en el cuerpo de mi nieto?

-Es muy sencillo Garp, le pedí a Doflamingo que guardara mi gorra; con la cual me ejecutaron, y el solo tenía que ponerle la gorra el primer pirata que hiciera alianza con la marina… y funciono; mira soy tu nieto… Garp – Exclamo Kei sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Maldito… - Susurro en colerizado Zoro.

-Oigan…, no se enojen conmigoo… yo solo quería el One Piece, no es mi culpaa – Dijo burlonamente Kei.

Dragón rompió las cadenas y tomo al chico por el cuello y le dijo:

-TE MATARE… BASTARDO!

-Yo que tu no lo hago, si te das cuenta este es el cuerpo de tu hijo… y la única forma de deshacerse de mí, es apuñalando el corazón de este chico – Dijo Kei sonriendo de lado.

Dragón soltó al chico, pero Zoro estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, asique tomo sus tacanas y dijo:

-Entonces… te matare! – Exclamo Zoro corriendo hacia él.

Zoro clavo una de sus tacanas en el pecho de su capitán, este se aferró fuerte a los brazos del espadachín y con algunos minutos… este comenzó a soltar el agarre y dirigió su mirada al espadachín y dijo:

-GRACIAS… ZORO! – Susurro el chico de goma, dejando caer su cuerpo en los brazos de este.

Zoro sin perder tiempo saco la catana del pecho de Luffy y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Law y le dijo con la desesperación más allá de las nubes:

-TRAFAGAR… SALVA A LUFFY!... por favor… - Exclamo Zoro dejando caer gruesas lágrimas en el suelo.

Law tomo a Luffy en brazos y se lo llevo al quirófano de la marina, Zoro estaba llorando amargamente por su capitán, ya que lo amaba más que a su propia vida, si el chico moría… él también se suicidaría para poder estar con él siempre.

Pasaron muchas horas en la sala de espera y Law sale del quirófano y le dijo a Zoro:

-Estará bien, pero está muy débil; tendrás que venir a verlo mañana en la mañana…, entiendes – Exclamo Law mientras se quitaba los guantes de las manos.

-Entiendo… y muchas gracias Trafagar – Dijo Zoro sonriendo aliviado.

-No es nada, además se nota que tú lo amas más que yo, asique es todo tuyo Ronoa – Murmuro Law sonriendo.

-Así es.

La tarde al igual que la noche transcurrieron rápido, Zoro pensaba en las palabras que le dijo Luffy:

-"GRACIAS…ZORO…!"

Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza como un eco, haciéndolo que volviese a llorar amargamente; sus nakamas preocupados por él y por Luffy se acercaron y miraron que Zoro que cada vez lloraba más y alguien se la acerco y le dijo:

-Llorar no te ayudara a sanar a la persona que amas…, tu sabes que lo hicisteis por su bien… no porque quisieras lastimarlo… ten lo en cuenta – dijo cariñosamente una pelinegra.

-"Gracias Robín" – Susurro Zoro secándose las lágrimas que se resbalaban por su rostro.

-No es nada, Zoro-kun – dijo Robín sonriéndole con cariño a Zoro.

Zoro fue arriba del gimnasio y vio la Luna, como lo solía hacer su capitán; y al fin se dio cuanta porque lo hacía. Cada vez que la veía recordaba los días y noche en las que solo eran ellos en un pequeño barco y después se volvieron más distantes cuando empezaron a llegar los demás, Zoro sonrió al recordar eso y vio que empezaba a amanecer y dijo:

-"Ya es… tiempo de volver a vernos Luffy…" – Murmuro Zoro sonriendo suavemente.

Zoro fue al cuartel de la marina y entro al cuarto de Luffy y vio aquel chico de goma muy sonriente saludándolo con una mano.

-LUFFY! – Exclamo Zoro parado en la puerta.

-Zoro!, te agradezco tanto que me hayas liberado de ese maldito gorro – Exclamo Luffy haciendo un puchero.

-Lo único que quiero de agradecimiento son tus labios sobre los míos – Murmuro Zoro en voz baja al oído de Luffy.

Luffy jalo a Zoro para tomar su rostro, y besar a Zoro como si no existiera un mañana, pero de repente entro Dragón al cuarto y vio a su hijo basando a Zoro y este se acercó a los dos jóvenes y les dijo sombríamente:

-Que están haciendo… chicos? – Exclamo Dragón mostrando un aura oscura a su alrededor.

Un escalofrío recorrió a los chicos, haciendo que se separaran bruscamente por el susto, y Luffy le dice a su padre:

-Padre no molestes…, no ves que estoy ocupado… con mi Novio – Exclamo Luffy de lo más normal.

\- ... – Zoro no dice nada, solo se queda sudando frio ya que Dragón se lo quedo mirando con ojos de "Voy a matarte…"

Dragón suspira al ver que el espadachín ni se inmuta por escapar de él, y le dice a Luffy:

-Oye, hijo – Dice Dragón seriamente.

-Si!

-Eres feliz con este árbol andante? – Exclamo Dragón sonriendo forzosamente.

-Si!, él es el único que quiero más que a mi propia vida… -Dijo entre murmureos.

Zoro se sonrojo al escuchar lo que dijo Luffy.

-Bien! Es hora de irme – Exclamo Dragón – Pero antes… Ronoa cuida bien de Luffy… de acuerdo –Murmuro Dragón sonriendo.

-Sí, señor! – Exclamo Zoro feliz…

[Al caer la tarde…]

Dragón se marchó de la isla sin nombre lo cual a Luffy se le vino a la mente porque había venido a esta isla; era para ponerle un nombre y Luffy la llamo "La isla de la muerte"…

-Oye Luffy y ahora qué? – Dijo Nami.

-Vamos por el "One Piece", ha Grep Blue!

-Si! – Exclamaron todos los nakamas y aliados de Mugiwaras.

Fin.


End file.
